01.003e - "Meeting Nesim"
Blak leaves the makeup on as it'll serve as a foundation. He doffs the robes and circles up with Nighthill to help craft his message for help. After that, he'll take any remaining time to touch up his disguise and make it perfect - this until Gamble and anyone else who is going and willing to heed Gamble's request for inconspicuousness is ready to leave. Able headed to the quartermaster to join Brynne and clear his head. "Need to find some alchemy supplies if I can." Hadley explained to him that the majority of the alchemy supplies are being used to make more healing potions for the town, which is a 10 day process, but then she scrounged around and was able to find enough for 1 full set of supplies that she gave to Able. Quartermaster Hadley looked through the liquor rations, letting the party know that most had been distributed to the wounded, the militia, and rescue workers who had secured the keep and town throughout the night after the attack had ended. She told Brynne and Able that she had two bottles of whiskey and one of wine readily available. Able pointed to the whiskey, which she handed to him. Responding Brynne’s request for scones, she pointed out that the town bakery was miraculously left mostly unscathed and she gave her directions to the north part of town where she knows the family has been working constantly in order to provide bread, though probably not any scones though. "Huh," Brynne said as she watched Able pour the whiskey into the earthy smelling ditch bottle. "I'm gonna check out tha' baker. See if they be worth their salt. Why don't ya come wit me? We'll grab the muddy lass on the way out. Maybe she can slap one o' them slugs she likes so much on a piece o' Brad. She looks like she could use a good sammich. After tha' I'm gonna go see abou' this Nesim fella." "Sounds good.” Able said, putting the cork back in the ditch bottle. “I'll try to find the kid, meet you at the baker" He walked off in search of A’postrafae. "Muddy! We're going to the bakery!" Put down that slug and come eat something...else. literally... anything else" “Not hungry.” A’postrofae answered. Shrugging, Able turned and left to join Brynne at the bakery. Eventually the party comes back together in the keep and find Nesim in an area of the keep that was functioning as a field hospital. The group finds a young man, limping heavily on his bandaged leg helping take care of the more wounded among the guards and townsfolk. As he finished helping apply some bandages to a woman he limped over to the party. "I hear that you intend to follow the raiders and see where they've gone. I'd likes nothing better than to join, but in this condition, I'd just slow you down.” he said, gesturing to his leg. ”In the midst of all the chaos of last night there's no reason you would have heard about the fate of my master, Leosin Erlanthar, but it's important that you know. He is a monk from Berdusk. He disappeared last night, after him and I fought a particular savage skirmish, we were separated and a few others and I fought our way to the Sanctuary. Barely. Leosin didn't make it. We went back this morning to look for him but all we found his was broken staff and this choker, which he always wore.“ "Leosin has been investigating these raiders for months. I fear that he might have even tried to infiltrate their group when they pulled out of town, or worse, was captured and carried away as a prisoner. No one understands these bloody bandits better than he, and his knowledge would be invaluable against them. When you find their camp, please look for any sign of Leosin there. One of my brothers already departed for Berdusk at dawn to bring back help, but it will be many days before it arrives. Anything you can do before then will be a godsend. Brynne reaches up and puts a kindly hand on Nesim shoulder. "Ya did good. We'll find 'im, one way or t'other." She eyeballs A'postrafae and says, "Now I know yer a free woods spirit an' all, but ya need ter eat. 'Specially on a vengeance quest. Body don't live on hate alone. ‘Sides, you look pasty unner all o' tha' mud. Some crusty bread'll do ya good." “Fine. I’ll eat something.” Said A’postrofae, crossing her arms. Brynne smiled. “Tha’s a girl.” 01.03e